The invention relates generally to rapid micro-wave heaters for water and other fluids, but more specifically to heaters taking up small space and adapted for installation adjacent to places or areas having plumbing facilities available. Such places include public or private bath rooms, wash rooms and other locations where hot water is desired or required immediately, on demand and sustained during use.
A principal object of the invention is to provide novel and improved structure and system to overcome disadvantages of micro-wave heating processes based on liquid temperature gradients. Such processes involve complicated and bulky equipment, duplication of procedures and inefficient operation by reason of conduction and convection factors. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,315 issued to Norman Eugene Martin on May 21, 1974 entitled MICRO-WAVE HEATER resorts to such processes utilizing a continuous and elongated coiled tube as the heating reservoir, several pairs of dielectric plates, and a series of switching mehanisms for directing sequential radiation to successive reservoir areas.
The invention herein improves over the liquid temperature gradient by providing novel structure and system utilizing a reservoir chamber with or without expandible flow path and with means for radiating a single area of the chamber and penetrating the full molecular contents uniformly, equally and simultaneously. By such procedure, there is a minimization of fluid turbulence, pressure increase with rise in temperature within the system during periods of radiation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved compact structure which is light in weight, portable, inexpensive in cost and efficient and economic in operation.
These objects and other ends of the invention will appear hereinafter and in the appended claims.